Little Blue Engine
Little Blue Engine was a superheavyweight robot built by Josh O'Briant and Team Circuit Breaker that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was a blue box-shaped robot with 4 wheels and a lifting fork for Seasons 3.0 and 4.0, but the team revamped the design for Season 5.0, making it a more streamlined shape and getting rid of the lifting arm. Little Blue Engine did decently, making it to semifinals of Season 4.0, mostly through other robots breaking down. Little Blue Engine's team was notorious for writing a taunt on the forks for their opponents, each one using a similar structure of "____ This". For example, for its semifinal match against Toro, the taunt read "Ole This", whilst In its quarterfinal match against IceBerg, the taunt read "Ice This". After BattleBots finished, Little Blue Engine competed in the Robot Fighting League for several years, mostly unchanged from its Season 5.0 appearance, but with several other weapon attachments including a horizontally-spinning disc. Robot History Season 3.0 Little Blue Engine fought Techno Destructo in its only Season 3.0 bout. Little Blue Engine started strong, impaling its forks on Techno Destructo's armor, but was eventually out driven and flipped by Techno Destructo and it lost on a close 23-22 judge's decision. Season 4.0 Little Blue Engine returned to BattleBots with an invertible design and with a completely new weapon setup (angled connectors with three ramming spikes at the front), but aside from that, it was largely unchanged. Little Blue Engine was first scheduled to fight Queen Bee, but it was unable to be finished in time and thus forfeited, advancing Little Blue Engine to the second round where it fought Strike Terror. In this fight, Little Blue Engine took a large hit from Strike Terror before dominating the fight, slamming Strike Terror into the walls until it was high-centered onto the entrance ramp and stopped moving. Little Blue Engine then advanced to the TV rounds, where it fought Phere. Little Blue Engine won the fight by knockout when Phere's power switches were ripped off by its own blade after one of Little Blue Engine's rams. Dreadnought was Little Blue Engine's next opponent, but it also broke down due to an internal battery short, sending Little Blue Engine to the quarterfinals against IceBerg. Little Blue Engine was the more powerful of the two robots and dominated the fight by pushing IceBerg around the arena and into hazards. Eventually, the three minutes were up and Little Blue Engine won on a 36-9 judge's decision. In the semifinals, Little Blue Engine fought Toro. Little Blue Engine never had any chance in this fight to do anything, being tossed by Toro around the BattleBox. Eventually two of the wheels fell off and the forks were a mangled mess. Little Blue Engine did survive to the end of the fight, but lost on a 37-8 judge's decision. Little Blue Engine also participated in the winner's rumble at the end of the tournament, but it was ganged up on by Toro and The Judge and got destroyed. Season 5.0 Despite reaching the semifinals of the last tournament, Little Blue Engine was not seeded due to the redesign of the robot and therefore had to fight in the preliminary rounds. Little Blue Engine first fought Entscheidungsproblem, and dominated the fight, outmaneuvering the bulky and slow lifter and eventually winning the match by KO. Little Blue Engine was scheduled to fight Gyrax next, but between its first fight and its second Team Circuit Breaker was banned from the event due to security and safety violations and so Little Blue Engine was forced to forfeit. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 3 Trivia Little Blue Engine was one of 65 robots to compete in the Las Vegas Robojoust. Mark Beiro Introductions "You'll be feeling a little blue, black and blue that is, after tangling with this brutal bot. Sound off for LITTLE BLUE ENGINE!" Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Superheavyweight Semifinalists Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots that have Forfeited a Battle Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots from California